Byakuya se siente atraido por Orihime, amor? o no?
by Kurosaki-san4ever
Summary: Una joven torpe de cabellos naranjas, generosamente fue aceptada para vivir con su jefe, ya que en su antiguo hogar la maltrataban aunque ella no se daba cuenta ya que era media torpe lo que hacia que Byakuya sienta deseos de protegerla.


Era una mañana, muy temprano un joven de cabello negro se levantaba para ir a la empresa de su padre… hoy no llevaría auto, siento que era un buen dia para olvidar su mal caracter. Camino tranquilamente como su carácter reflejaba, pasaba por un puente mientras observaba el rio que pasaba bajo del puente. De repente escucho un grito de terror, entrecerró los ojos para ver de donde provenia y agudizo el oído, era debajo del puente… Bajo rápidamente y vio a una chica de cabellos naranjas, ojos grises asustados, siendo violentada por unos chicos que al parecer eran unos salvajes de un instituto. La tenían agarrada de cada brazo mientras que uno le subia la larga falda, y el otro tocaba con insistencia uno de sus pechos.

-Hey! Que creen que están haciendo? Sarta de vándalos salvajes, váyanse de aca antes de que mande a alguno de ustedes al hospital.- dijo byakuya

-Si quieres unirte apresurate que ya vamos a empezar esta chica nos va a entretener, esta bastante linda.- dijo uno de los muchachos mientras le ataba las manos y la ponían boca abajo.

- Hoy no estoy de humor, les advierto, no tengo ganas de manchar mi traje de sangre.- dijo como una amenaza byakuya mientras le acestaba un golpe en la car a uno de los muchachos, le rompió el labio y los demás miraron con una mirada de resentimiento y miedo.

-Si te la querias quedar para ti bueno ps! Ya buscaremos a otra, o talvez la busquemos luego – dijoe sto ultimo mirándola y riéndose mientras daba una señal para retirarse.

Byakuya observo como se fueron cada uno de ellos y se acerco donde la chica, estaba temblando y a punto de desbordar aquelos ojos grises de puras lagrimas.

-Tranquila ya se fueron- dijo mientras la levantaba y le trababa de quitar la atadura de sus manos.

-Alejate! Si me quieres hacer daño, no dudare en golpearte!- dijo Orihime apenas se podía parar.

-Bueno no creo que vaya a hacerte daño siesque te quedas quieta podre sacarte la cuerda de tus manos, a menos que no quieras, ya estoy retrasado para el trabajo, con gusto me adelanto dejándote aca sola, quizás vuelvan los demás.

- No no, no me dejes sola, no quiero, ayúdame por favor- dijo la joven pelinaranja mientras se dejaba quitar las ataduras.- Gracias, soy Orihime Inoue.

- Byakuya, bueno ya me tengo que ir, mira el problema que haz causado asegúrate de cmainar sola por estos lugares, mujer.

-Si… gracias- dijo orihime mientras se iba rápidamente hacia el puente para tomar el tren! Hoy tenia una entrevista de trabajo.

Llego con un aire de superioridad como siempre todos asustados se ponían en sus puestos, fingiendo trabajar mientras esperaban que el jefe se vaya a su oficina.

Byakuya se sento en su escritorio, miro el reloj, aquella joven que iba a ser entrevistada aun no llegaba, una de las cosas que odiaba era la impuntualidad.

-Buenos días, siento haber llegado tarde. Dijo una chica de cabellos naranjas mientras ebtraba rápidamente y se sentaba. Se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver la cara del joven jefe.

- Llega 20 minutos tarde señorita Inoue, asi es como quiere dar una buena presnetacion?- dijo el joven jefe con una rruga entre las cejas- que no vuelva a pasar sino esta despedida.

- Si lo siento!

Despues de un buen rato, la chica fue al lugar de secretaria del jefe y se sento en el otro escritorio dentro de la oficina de su jefe byakuya.

Aquel joven le había causado temor desde el principio, pero parecio bueno, aunque su rostro era muy serio y sensual, pero en que diablos estaba pensando?

Habia tenido un dia pesado, aquellas chica lo había distraído durante todo el dia, era muy hermosa, inocente, ingenua, sensual, atractiva y tonta, con razón cualquiera se podría aprovechar de todo eso. Cada vez que miraba su cuerpo se sonrojaba un poco, pero le sorprendia porque usaba una falda tan larga yb una blusa suelta, casi ni se podían ver sus curvas, de repente era gorda.

Ya era la hora de la salida del trabajo y todos alistaban ya sus cosas para ir a casa. La joven secretaria también termino de apilar una fila de papaeles mientras se colocaba su abrigo, Byakuya la seguía con la mirada, de repente ella se tropieza con el pie del escritorio y casi cae de bruces hacia el suelo pero el joven pelinegro la tenia con una mano en la cintura y otra en su brazo deteniedo su casi caída.

-Lo sientooo mucho! Señor Byakuya, lo siento enserio.- se discupo mucho, le sorprendio que se disculpara tanto.

-Esta bien solo procura no tropezarte…

Byakuya pudo ver que por la recepción entraba un chico de cabellos naranjas y desordenado, era sin duda el empresario del 2do piso, no había persona que le cayera peor que aquella, que hacia el en el piso del jefe?

-Ichigo! Aca estoy- decía Inoue mientras levantaba la mano e iba corriendo hacia el chico con sus cosas en las manos.

-Debiste haberme encontrado abajo en que estabas pensando? Tuve que subir para buscarte mira lo que me haces hacer! Hay ropa por lavar y tienes que limpiar la casa, son cosas esenciales que debes hacer, torpe.- decía el chico mientras la miraba, solo esperaba el dia en que la joven le diera su cuerpo como recompensa de dejarla quedar en su casa, ya tenia que hacerlo total, ella estaba enamorada de el.

- Lo siento mucho, no lo volveré a hacer! A penas llegue limpiare todo, no te preocupes! Déjame todo a mii!- dijo inoue con su cara sonriente pero sabia que el la despreciaba.. aunque no podía evitar estar enamorada de aquel joven.

Ichigo la miraba con desprecio y lujuria, estaba a punto de retirarse cuando inoue se tropieza y cae su trasero al suelo y se le cae todos sus cosas y papeles.

-No podias ser mas idiota- dijo esto ultimo y la dejo tirada en el suelo.

- lo siento- la chica dijo esto ultimo con tristeza sin que nadie pudiera oírla menos Byakuya que estaba detrás .

-No deberías dejar que te trate asi, enserio das lastima,ven vamos yo te llevare. Tienes suerte que tenga un móvil en la cochera- dijo Byakuya mientras la levantaba y recogia sus cosas.

- Gracias, perdón por ser tan tonta no lo puedo evitar, supongo que es parte de mi- dijo la joven con tristeza.

Se dirigieron a el auto de Byakuya y la llevo a su casa, la joven entro, pero Byakuya tenia un mal presentimiento y se quedo afuera de la casa.

-ya llegue!

- apurate limpia todo ahora, este lugar esta muy sucio y quiero que cocines ya me muero de hambre, como una mujer no va a saber cosas esenciales, quieres ser mi esposa no? Ya entonces apurate que luego vamos a hacer algo.

- Sii ahora lo hago todo.- estaba ansiosa porque ichigo le dijo que iban a hacer algo juntos, acabo todo rápido y fue donde ichigo.

- Ya termine! Que vamos a hacer?- pregunto la chica muy fleiz.

- Ven Inoue, la llevo a su cuarto que daba a la ventana de la calle, teni las cortinas baiertas y se podía ver desde el carro de Byakuya lo que ocurria allí dentro.

Inoue va feliz hacia donde ichigo, jamas la había hecho pasar a su habitación.

-Bueno Inoue si queires ser mi esposa tiene sque darme todo de ti.

-Pero sabes que no tengo dinero, a menos cuando sea find e mes.

-No me refieor a eso, quieor tu cuerpo, dices que estas perdidamente enamorada d emi no?

La agarro del brazo y la lanzo a la cama bruscamente, se golpeo con la esquina de la cama y se hizo una herida en la pierna, brotaban hilitos de sangre.

Ichigo le quito aquellas ropas largas y la obligo a besarlo mientras la aplastaba ansiosamente.

-Dejame! No quiero, aléjate, y no quería esto!

- Si no me dejas empezar te votare de mi casa. Idiota

- No ichigo, sabes que te quiero.

-Mujer descarada sal de mi casa, no te quiero aca, no te quieor ver jamas! Largate.

Orihime salio con sus pocas pertenencias a la calle, se sorprendio al ver a Byakuya en su carro. La joven tenia un aaspecto humillante, el cabello alborotado, enia la marca de una cachetada, su falda parecía estar manchada de sangre y sus pequeños brazos sostenían las pesadas maletas.

-Hola! Que haces aquí? Yo justo estaba por irme…-dijo la joven con una sonrisa aunque no sabia a donde.

-Sube, puedes quedarte en mi departamento hasta que encunetres donde puedas vivir- dijo el joven que había sido expectador de atroz escena.

Llegaron al apartamento de Byakuya, dejaorn sus cosas en el cuarto de huéspedes y le srvio un vaso de agua fresca, esa chica ha sufrido mucho pensó,ahora veo porque usa ropas tan grandes y sueltas, al parecer muchos han querido abusar de ella. Estaba golpeada.

-Ven aca, tenemos que curar eso- dijo mientras señalaba la pierna de inoue. Esta se ruborizo, aquellas herida estaba mas arriba de las rodillas como un hombre podía verla asi?

- No. Yo puedo hacerlo sola- dijo esto mientras se tropezó y cayo de trasero otra vez.

-No lo creo, ven aca no te voy a hacer nada, apurate, mañana es fin de semana y quiero descansar.

Inoue fue donde el y se sento en el sillón de la hemrosa sala de Byakuya, pero no esperaba que se subiera la falda hasta la herida o si?

-Vamos, remangate la falda- dijo mientras sacaba una gaza con alcohol y otras cosas.

-Eh si…- la chica con mucha vergüenza de mostrar su cuerpo se remango la falda hasta la herida.

Santo cielo! Ahora ya entendia porque varios han querido abusar de ella, tenia una pierna cremosa y hermosa, no pensó que iba a ser demasiado para el asi que se la limpio rápidamente y se fue disparado a darse una ducha de agua fría.

Inoue se instalo en aquella habitación, era muy comoda, tenia un olor particular, no podía creer que ahora vivía con su jefe. Estaba un poco triste por haber dejado a Ichigo pero era un problema temporal no? Luego podría ir con el otra vez. No?

-Inoue, puedo pasar?- dijo una voz masculina detrás de la puerta.

Esperaaa ella ya estaba con su pijama, que era un pantaloncito chiquitito y un polo de tirantes! Como iba a poder dejarlo entrar asi?

-Eh..pero estoy en pijamaaa! Mm meto, ya.

Byakuya entro a la habitación donde se encontraba la chica, para que había pedido entrar! Ahora quería salir! Definitivamente la chica no era gorda es solo que tenia un cuerpo! Dioos! Para había entrado…ahora tendría que acostarse con ella, aunque no quisiera, sabia que no se iba a poder controlar.

Graciaaas por leer uno de mis primeros Fic, se aceptan criticas y sugerencias, me gustaría si me podrían decir si esta bien o como debería hacerlo. Graciiiias.


End file.
